Silence
by Sophia Faye
Summary: Lovino has finally escaped the torture he has been living all his life. On the way, he bumps into Antonio which he didn't know would cause a huge change in both of their lives. Lovino refuses to speak because of a terrible event in his past and Antonio is determined to change that. What they both didn't expect was that they would run into even worse problems. (Crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1

**-So this is an idea I thought up of while listening to some Hetalia character songs xP This is my first fic so it might be a bit crappy. Enjoy!-**

* * *

Everything was a blur as the dark brown haired boy ran. Emerald green eyes wide and alert with fear refused to turn and look back. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment, his lungs stung from the lack of oxygen and his chest hurt. This didn't make him slow down or stop him though, he had to keep going or else he would have to go back to that hell hole.

The thought of that made him speed up his pace. He felt his heart hammer away at his chest harder and at this rate he would pass out. He squeezed his eyes shut before stopping to catch his breath, wheezing and coughing in the process. At that moment, he could feel all the effects of him running. His legs felt numb and his feet were sore and dirty, his chest felt like a brick had been thrown at it and his lungs felt like all of the oxygen had been squeezed out of them. Now that he remembered, he stepped on a few things and having no shoes on did not help the situation at all.

It's not like he had time to grab any anyway, he was in too much of a hurry, even if he tried to he would have gotten caught and would not have been as far as he were now. The man slowly opened his eyes again, taking in all of his surroundings.

He was surrounded by trees and dirt. Thick and tall large healthy trees that were full of many green leaves. There was no other living thing in sight, except for the brown haired boy who had been trying to catch his breath the past few moments.

Though the scene in front of him would have looked boring to others, it was amazing to him. He hadn't been outside in so long that he forgot what a tree even looked like. Despite his chest and lungs still hurting, the boy felt him self walking forward towards one of the trees to touch them. His eyes were filled with curiosity and amazement as he neared closer, and just when he was about to lay a finger on the rough bark-

_"Lovino..!~"_

Lovino snapped his head backwards to look behind him, all the attention that had been on the trees were now on the empty space behind him. Lovino heard _him, _he heard _his_ voice.

_"Lovino?! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere and I'm getting impatient now. You know I'll have to punish you for this when I find you, right? Remember what happened the last time you tried to escape?~"_

Lovino's eyes widened in fear and his hands began to shake violently. Even though Lovino couldn't see _him _he could hear that _he_ was close. He felt his stomach twist and felt the urge to vomit right there, but he needed to get of of there _now _before he was caught.

Without another moment to spare, he began running again almost faster than last time. He ignored the aching feeling in his chest and legs and continued running. He didn't care if he didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get out of there. Away from _him _and that _place._

Lovino didn't know how long he had been running for, but he obviously had not been looking where he had been going because in a flash of seconds, his eyes came in contact with another pair of emerald ones before he felt his head bump up against something _hard._

He stopped and staggered. everything around him became blurry and dizzy before he let a scowl run across his features. He felt him self falling, then everything went black.

-xXx-

_What the hell just happened? _

Antonio thought as he placed a hand on his now aching forehead. He had been walking towards the forest when something, or rather _someone _had come zooming out and bumped right into him! He groaned and rubbed his forehead a bit, this would sure cause a bruise of some sort to form on his head later on and a headache. The other person who bumped into him would probably experience the same pain.

Speaking of the other person, where were they?

Antonio slowly looked down and gasped at the sight in front of him. The boy who had bumped into him seemed to have passed out afterwards, and not only that the boy had other injuries decorated all over his body. Scars, cuts and bruises covered the boy's skin all over. There were cuts and scars on his legs, neck and a red mark that looked new covered his left cheek.

The boy looked dirty, all he had on was a large t-shirt, and it was torn. He had no shoes on and there seemed to be a few scratches on his feet too. His dark brown hair looked a mess with dried up blood leftover in it and tousled all over his face. He was also quite skinny, it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Antonio's heart broke in millions of pieces at the sight in front of him, a frown crossing his features.

The person lying in front of him looked so helpless and scrawny, it made him feel sad and pity the boy. How long had they been living like this? He had never seen anyone look this helpless before.

Before he could stop himself, Antonio was bending down and wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and the other arm around his legs. He picked him up bridal style and looked down at his sleeping face before whispering, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he turned around and began walking towards his house. Not knowing how much trouble one boy could cause.

* * *

**-Well? What did you think xP? I think I did okay for the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome! I'm also looking for a beta for this story, anyone willing to?- **


	2. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

_**I hate to be the type of author who does this, but this isn't a chapter update you guys! I just wanted to inform you all that this story isn't dead and I'll be continuing it soon, probably will be going back and rewriting the first chapter though. Thank you all for you reviews and whoever's following this! I assure you all that I will update this as soon as I can. I've been a little busy with school and all since it's nearing the end f the semester for me, but whoever's still waiting for this I'm really sorry for the wait! I promise that since I made you wait so long I'll make the next chapter much longer and put my most effort into it. Sorry for just now letting you all know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it. **_


End file.
